


零售品牌通用面粉

by InnocentDays, Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria), TheKinkyDestielShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: HE, M/M, 中学AU, 傻白甜, 出柜, 初吻, 在一起, 校园霸凌, 语言攻击, 轻微恃强凌弱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: 面粉宝宝是传说中最麻烦的任务，通常会让你一个星期没法好好上课。当然也有一批九年级学生不在乎健康课的成绩，拖着面粉袋在走廊里跑来跑去。这个任务是为了让青少年意识到不做好保护措施的后果，但Dean觉得这只能说明他们不适合在面包店工作。





	零售品牌通用面粉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Store-Brand All-Purpose Flour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427299) by [Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett). 



> 中文微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

“Cas，Dean，我能跟你们俩谈谈吗？”

两人一起停下把螺旋笔记本放进书包的动作。Dean简短地瞥了一眼好友，发现Castiel愁容满面，表情像是在问他‘这回你又闯了什么祸？’。Dean回了他一个最无辜的眼神，收好书包后把包背在背上，跟Castiel朝教室角落的办公桌走去。

“别担心，我会给你们写假条，下堂课迟到也没关系。”Morris先生说着，抽出两张打印好的纸。“我想跟你们谈谈下个星期的任务。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛。“我上一个任务还没完成。”他说。

Morris先生抬眼看着他，眼神不满。不过Dean早就习惯这个眼神了。“我猜，你们已经听说了面粉宝宝的任务吧。”

Dean勉强阻止自己翻出个白眼。面粉宝宝是传说中最麻烦的任务，通常会让你一个星期没法好好上课。当然也有一批九年级学生不在乎健康课的成绩，拖着面粉袋在走廊里跑来跑去。这个任务是为了让青少年意识到不做好保护措施的后果，但Dean觉得这只能说明他们不适合在面包店工作。

跟往常一样，在Dean还没开始考虑表面问题之前，Castiel已经直接敏锐地看穿了老师的意图。他说，“班上男生的数量比女生多。”

“是的。”Morris先生回答，一如既往地用赞许的目光看着Castiel，“所以我希望我能请你们两个成为搭档，完成这个任务。这是一项荣誉，其中意义远超于它的字面意思。”

Dean忍着没给Castiel一个担忧的眼神，尽管他很想。他只用余光瞄到Castiel耸了耸肩，说，“我没意见。”

“我也是。”Dean忙跟着表态。

“很好。”Morris把手里的两张纸分开，递给两个人。“如果你们快点的话，可能不会迟到。”他说，指了指墙上时钟。

两人走出教室。上课铃快响了，但走廊上仍塞满了各个班的学生。Dean插缝挤出来，用勉强穿过周围喧哗声的嗓音低声问道，“你确定你能对付那帮坏小子？”

“他们已经几个星期没骚扰我了。”Castiel答道，这句话中的随意语气有点儿太刻意。“我想他们把注意力转移到更有趣的目标上了。”

“我可以在生物课和数学课带那袋面粉。”Dean建议。

Castiel摇摇头。“他们要如何知道我的任务搭档是谁？大家都很清楚面粉宝宝的任务。显然，这是一个受制于人的可笑炫耀，通常以对竞争对手进行污名化攻击作为结束。”

两人转过拐角，停下脚步。Dean越过走廊看了看他的下一堂课教室，无奈耸肩。Cas又开始用他听不懂的短语了，通常他只能根据对方语气判断出这是什么意思。他曾经认真地听过一次这些书面语，但他发现就算听上十几次他也听不懂。“只是……我的意思是，你说呢？如果他们再次纠缠你怎么办？”

“你有理由这样说。”Castiel挖苦地回答。

Dean皱眉，想起曾经在Castiel的脸上持续了三个星期才消去的黑眼圈。Castiel声称这是一次剑道对打的意外。但Dean还了挑事者一个不相上下的黑眼圈，之后接受了三天的停课作为处罚。他毫无怨言，朋友之间就该这样。

“那数学课再见。”Dean说着返回走廊，朝他下堂课的教室走去。

“一言为定。”Castiel回答。在他推开下一扇教室门的时候，Dean能看出好友在心烦意乱，尽管他强撑着说没事。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

“现在，我来给大家分配任务。”当教室的座位被重新排列之后，站在台上的Morris先生宣布。

Dean跟Castiel交换了一个眼神。Castiel对他笑了笑，Dean能说Castiel在尽力保持平静，正如他也在尽可能地无视来自其他同学的目光。不知从什么时候开始，Dean也开始被其他人监视。这让他有些生气，并且明显地不舒服。

“我要开始分发你们的面粉宝宝了。”Morris先生把一只洗衣篮提到讲台上，里面装满了一袋袋面粉。“你们的名字已经写在上面了。我在每袋面粉上盖了章。如果你弄破了袋子，你不能买一袋一样的替换。所有注意事项都用红字标注了，请仔细阅读。”

接着，他开始叫出学生的名字，小心地递交面粉袋，好像它们真的是小婴儿。当Garth马上掉了他的面粉袋时，教室响起一阵神经质的窃笑。

Morris先生恼怒地揉了揉自己太阳穴，说这就是为什么老师们不再用鸡蛋当做任务中的宝宝。

当Morris先生叫出“Dean和Cas”时，Dean在Castiel站起来之前起立，不留痕迹地暗示Castiel别动。他不确定应该慢慢走到讲台还是正常走路，但当他迈开步之后，他意识到自己压根不知道什么叫“正常走路”。

Dean很清楚不少好奇的目光在打量他。当他接过面粉袋时，还正面迎上了一个挑衅的注视。

他不加理会，只是一手抱着面粉袋，返回座位。

“别这样。”Castiel低声说，当Dean坐下之后。

“别哪样？”

“像这样上下摇动。”Castiel回答，伸手从Dean臂弯里接走面粉袋，“你可能会把它掉到地上。”

Dean眨了眨眼，“Cas，你不会真要把它当成婴儿吧？”

Castiel瞪了他一眼，“我有一个四分。并且，噢，我七月必须申请全国荣誉生。你休想让我得到一个B，只因为你把我们的宝宝扔来扔去。”

“这不是我们的宝宝，”Dean尖锐地说，“这只是一袋面粉而已。”

“Dean。”Castiel平衡着面粉袋，保护性地用一只手护住。“ _ _我知道__ 你在想什么。但是为了我的成绩，你要 _ _表现得__ 像是真的把它当做宝宝。我们的宝宝。直到下个星期，明白了吗？”

Dean抬起一只手捂住脸，“别告诉我你还打算去宝宝取名网给它挑个好名字。”

“好吧，”Castiel说着，耳朵有一点红，“但我们不能叫它——品牌专卖中筋面粉。”他念出包装袋上的印字，“我们要给它取个名字。”

“看在爱的份儿上……”Dean摇摇头，“只是别像某些父母一样，把两个人的名字混合成宝宝的名字。我可不想背着一袋名叫Destiel的面粉度过整个礼拜。”

Castiel给了他一个特殊的皱眉，因为Dean不到一秒钟时间就把他俩的名字成功混在一起了。“当然不会，我们要叫他——Andy。”

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

“这不是数据表。”Castiel坚持着，坐在他们用来当座位的石头花坛的边缘挪了挪。

“这就是数据表。”Dean固执地重申道。“Cas，我跟你保证， _ _没人__ 像你一样把‘照顾面粉宝宝’这个任务看得如此重要。”

“你能不能听我一次？”Castiel问。听见好友语气中带着紧张的专注，Dean微微坐直了一点。

“你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。

“我没事。”Castiel低沉地回答，没留一点修饰的余地。“这应该是时间表。在最终报告里，我们一定得说出我们是如何分配照顾Andy的时间的。定下时间表是个简单的办法，注意动向。”

Dean瞥了一眼躺在Castiel大腿上的面粉袋子。“你这个星期可以住在我家，”他谨慎地说，“如果那样可以更简单。”

Castiel只是摇摇头，拒绝看向Dean的眼睛。“一旦这个时间表完成，那就只剩下每人占多少时间的问题了——”

“我说的不是这次的任务。”

为了让心跳平静下来，Castiel闭上眼睛，像没听见Dean的话一样继续说了下去。“你得在我上剑道课的晚上照顾他。”

“今天点名的时候你又来晚了。你是走着来的吗？”

“别管了，Dean。”

“她不能这样对你。我发誓，如果她再做出不经大脑的蠢事，我就——”

“你就怎么样？”Castiel质问道，终于从他面前的纸上抬起头来，“把我 _ _妈妈__ 揍一顿？她就是这种人。我必须咬牙忍耐，直到我满十八岁，或者直到她把我踢出家门。我不会为了让她满意而伪装自己。”

“这次又是什么事让她生气了？”Dean在一阵沉默之后问。

Castiel低头看向那袋面粉。

“真的吗？因为面粉？”Dean怀疑地问道。

“她一开始没看见，直到今天早上。”Castiel疲惫地回答。“她问我这是个啥。我把我们的任务告诉了她，然后她就……开始抱怨这有什么用，说得好像我无论如何都不会有孩子。”

“Cas，”Dean说，胃在下沉，“别跟她计较。”

“就像是我应得的。”Castiel摇着头。“我告诉她，我要是想要孩子，我会收养一个，然后她就……走开了。跟平常一样。我怎么可能不知道。我这样做只是为了引起她的注意。”Castiel皱眉。“像是这样的注意是可取的。”

“说真的，Cas。去我那儿待几天。让她消消气。”每次Castiel脸颊发红地来学校，Dean都很难处理那几乎让他失控的怒火。尽管Castiel声称只是因为天气太冷，或者他是跑着来学校。但是那红色太像手印，Dean很难相信那些理由。

Castiel深吸一口气。“我不确定待在你家能有什么帮助，Dean。”他站起来，把面粉袋放在自己的臂弯里。“她认为你跟我是……你知道。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛。“她知道我是直的，对吧？”他问道。

不知什么原因，仅从Castiel脸沉的方式来看，这个说法完全是错误的。“是的，好吧。”Castiel在几秒钟后痛苦地说，“她过去也‘知道’我是直的。如果你听她怎么说，她现在也这样‘知道’。”

铃声开始叮叮当当地响起，听起来他们的早餐时间结束了。Castiel将面粉袋推进Dean怀里。“今天你照顾他，”他轻轻说。“不要把他掉到地上。”

“Cas！”Dean在他的身后叫了一声，但男孩只是把手伸进口袋里，消失在拥挤的人群中。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

下雨了。

Dean惊愕地看着下落的雨点。上学期他见过雨水能把一袋面粉怎么样。公平地讲，Castiel不是一个暴力的人。但Dean不确定，如果他让Andy变成一袋面糊，Castiel的人生观能否照顾到他、让他少挨一顿打。

他也知道Castiel可能会吓出心脏病，如果他将Andy塞进书包背到学校。任何一个心智健全的人都会这样做，前提是他们没假装这袋面粉真的是一个婴儿。用塑料袋把面粉装起来，似乎也是绝对能让Castiel气得凸起眼睛的做法。

面对这几个选择，如果不快点儿行动起来的话，这袋愚蠢的面粉绝对会让他点名迟到。Dean打开衣柜门，寻找一条枕套或毛巾，任何可以将面粉袋包起来的东西，至少能挡挡雨，在他走着——慢跑——五个街区到学校的时候。

出于某些他也不确定的原因，他的眼睛立即望向顶层架子，脸上浮现出绝对不可能的灿烂笑容。除了，也许，是因为他很期待当Castiel看见这一切时会露出什么表情。

一张起球的蓝色羊毛婴儿毯，上面有几处可疑的污渍，一侧的缎子褶边儿已经掉光了。它包过Dean，也包过Sammy。后来出于某种怀旧情绪，它被放置在顶层的架子上。父亲始终不愿意丢弃母亲曾用过的东西。

毯子正好适合面粉袋子的大小。尽管从外表看上去，这不像一个婴儿，而像一个可疑的包裹，但是管他呢，Dean耸耸肩，毯子能隔绝雨水，也可能会让Cas大笑，而不是将他扔到狗窝里，这是最重要的事情。

当他推开屋门的时候，雨水顺着夹克和帽子滴下来。但Dean在上课铃响起的前一分钟及时赶到了，他焦急地看向Cas的课桌，祈祷今早那里不是空的。

课桌不是空的。Dean松了口气，将包裹从肩膀上取下来，然后将包得严严实实的Andy放在了Cas的桌上。

“早上好。”他一边将夹克从身上脱下来，一边观察Cas脸上的表情。

Cas的表情就像他预测的那样，眉毛因为疑惑而皱起来，接着是一个咧嘴的笑，“什么……”

“外面在下雨，”Dean将湿夹克搭在椅背上。“Andy的防水措施做得比一个真正的婴儿都要好。”

“一张婴儿毯？”Cas抬起头，问道。

“这是我的毯子。”Dean耸耸肩，“怎么，难道你想要一件小雨衣？”

“不，我……”Cas的眼睛里充斥着难以置信，“我以为你只是……把他放在一个袋子之类的东西里。”

“然后我就得听你念叨一辈子了。”Dean指出，“你想让我像对待一个婴儿那样对待他，对吧？”他朝面粉袋打着手势。毯子绝对湿了，但水珠都在毯子外面形成串珠一样的形状，而不是渗入到里面去。“Voila[法语：瞧]，婴儿毯，现在我们活泼的面粉宝宝不会感冒了。”

班主任打开电视，播放上午的通知，但是整个班级都在继续忽视。Cas摆弄着毯子的边缘，现在Dean彻底看不懂他脸上的表情了。

“Cas？”Dean捅了他一下，“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”Cas快速地回答道，“我只是……有点震惊。你竟然真的把他当成一回事，认真地对待他。”他看着Dean，双眼捕捉到了Dean的眼睛，他的眼神让Dean不得不用吞咽口水来掩饰胃里那莫名其妙的雀跃。

Dean耸耸肩，“这对你很重要。如果你在这个科目上拿到了A-，那么你有可能永远都不和我说话了。”

Cas点点头。“谢谢。”他将注意力转移到电视屏幕上去了。

在Dean也这样做之前，他又多研究了Cas的表现几秒钟。Cas的反应完全出乎他的意料。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

生物课上的秩序从来没有这样乱过。

Dean不是一个认真学习的学生，他经常以拉肚子为由翘课，晚交作业，或者在讲台上播放教学视频的时候在下面睡觉。但即使这样，他也对今天课堂上的秩序混乱感到震惊。

站在教室前面的代课老师看起来很疲惫，她在试图让同学们的注意力回到课堂上，但是丝毫没起作用。三个排球队员已经坐在了角落的桌子上，精力旺盛地聊着天。两个篮球队的队员将椅子完全转过来，跟坐在他们身后的女孩说话，就Dean都能感觉到那搭讪的气息穿过房间。半数以上的学生已经低下头，开始玩他们的手机。

在Dean后面两排的座位上，Cas已经放弃了听课。他打开练习册，试图集中注意力来阅读。Andy立在他身边的一张桌子上，这似乎也帮后面学生形成了屏障。Dean支起肩膀，Cas看起来很烦躁，试图给老师一些他不属于这个班级的提示，Dean希望自己可以离开座位，坐到Cas身边去。但如果他这样做了，会给教室增加更多的混乱。

他远远盯着Meg——Cas的同桌——倾斜着脑袋，低声和Cas说着什么。Cas摇着头，做着手势。显然，Meg在Cas脖颈的发际线处发现了他的痒痒肉。

Dean呻吟着。Cas缩着脖子，但还是没将目光从书本上移开。如果更确切一点的话，他好像比之间更加努力地盯着书了，Dean可以看见他朋友的眼睛里升起阴云。

Meg又在咯吱他。她的眉毛挑起来，好像发现了什么好玩的恶作剧一样。

“把手拿开。”Cas低声说道，但Dean依旧听清了他在说什么。

“这里摸起来太软了。”Meg在Cas脖子的发根部挪动着手指，“你怎么能这么软？”

作为回应，Cas将手里摊开的书直接扔到了墙上，将椅子拉开，离Meg远远的，直到椅子贴着墙根。

一阵响亮、起伏的咯咯笑声从角落里传出来，盖住了Cas接下来说的话。但是Dean清楚地听见了Meg的回应：“但如果你从来没跟一个女孩在一起的话，你怎么会知道呢？”

“这叫预感。”Cas回答，将课本放到膝盖上，然后转动椅子，背对着Meg。

Andy依旧立在课桌中间。Dean眼睁睁地看到事情发生，当Meg挫败且无聊地抓起那袋面粉时，他立马从座位上站起来。

“不准碰它。”

Meg抬起头，惊讶地看着Dean的身影笼罩在桌子上。Cas在椅子里扭动，瞥了Dean一眼，目光介于恳求Dean停下和感激Dean出手之间。

“为什么不能碰？这只是一个愚蠢的面粉宝宝。”

“是啊，所以你上学期杀死了你的面粉宝宝。”Dean伸手抓住毯子。在这之前Cas已经用毯子把Andy紧紧地包裹起来了。Dean将面粉从Meg的手里抢出来，放在自己臂弯里。

“怎么？Cas的面粉宝宝跟你有什么关系？”Meg嘲笑着。

“这也是我的宝宝。”Dean说道。他说得太大声了，当他意识到的时候已经太晚了，那些篮球队队员已经从座位上转过身来。

“噢噢噢！一个面粉宝宝竟然有两个爸爸。”其中一个队员的语气里带着嘲讽的意味。

“宝宝是怎么来的？”另一个排球队的人从角落里插嘴道：“谁上了谁才生出来的啊？”

Dean抽了抽下巴，回到他的座位上，发现Cas的脖子开始红了，重新将注意力转移到他的书本。

“所以你也是个基佬，Winchester？”坐在他后面的一个男孩用挑衅的态度低语。

Dean转过椅子，“不，”他回复道，“即使我是，我也比你们这帮狗屎垃圾要强。”

他的目光看向Cas，对方依旧拒绝抬起眼睛，只是盯着他的书。

代课教师已经绝望到下一秒可以拿出一杆长枪扫射了；教导主任推开门，教室的学生立刻注意到了，开始安静地按着阶梯形状散开来。

Dean对几分钟之后开给他的黄色处罚单不感到惊讶，但他惊讶且有点生气的是，Cas也得到了一张。

“你甚至什么都没做。”Dean在四十分钟后离开教室时大声抱怨道。“真是扯淡。”

“只是午餐时间的劳动处罚，”Cas用很低的声音说，“擦五分钟的盘子和桌子也不是什么大不了的事。”

“事情不在擦不擦桌子上，而是你根本不应该受到如此对待。”Dean坚持道，“说真的，整件事都是狗屎。不然还有什么可说的？”

Cas将手里的黄色处罚单递过来，在处罚缘由那一栏里只写着一个词，“骚扰”。

“骚扰。”Dean嘲笑道，把它递回去，“我恨这学校。”

“Dean，你能别这样吗？”

Dean不明所以地看着Cas，后者正专心志致地研究手里的柜门锁。“别怎么样？”

“那些……那些你为我受到的不公平待遇出头的骑士行为。”Cas没有打开锁，“这样…真的很难堪。并且你不在我身边的时候，每个人都认为这是个可以随便欺负我的时间。”

Dean的嘴巴张开了，但他没有立即说出任何话，在混乱中又把嘴闭上。

Cas终于把目光从锁头上移开，抬头看着Dean。“我知道你被激怒了，但从我出柜的那一刻起，我就知道别人会这样对待我。只需要忍过几周，最终他们会厌烦，将视线转移到更有趣的事情上去。”

“已经过了几个月了，Cas。并且当他们这样对待你的时候，你不能让我站在旁边什么都不做。”

“事实上，我能。”Cas打开储物柜，将身子转过去，用后背对着Dean，“这正是我要求你做的。”

Dean舔舔嘴唇，头脑里的话语飞快地闪过，他快速抓住了其中的一个。“好吧。”他断断续续地说，“但我不会让Andy发生任何事，所以…我仍然要站在你这边。”

Cas严肃的眼睛对这句话微微眯起，脸上露出一个不情愿的笑。“那好。”随着他吸了一口气，微笑消失了。“但我是认真的，Dean，这些…”他叹息着。“我很感激你想…保护我，或者别的什么。我真的很感激。但是这件事最终会自己消失。”

“如果不消失呢？”Dean逼问道，当Cas关上储物柜。

Cas垂下了双眼。“我保证，如果毕业时他们还叫我基佬，你可以用我荣誉证书的带子勒死他们。”

“很好。”走廊里的人群开始稀疏，Dean把Andy放在臂弯里，“这东西每天都在变沉。”

“我来带着他吧。”Cas说道，将面粉袋子接过去。“午餐时候见。”

Dean点点头，Cas匆忙离开，确保下堂课不迟到，他们的面粉宝宝被一只胳膊安全地保护起来。胃里流淌的愤怒已经变酸了，被某种他无法识别的东西替代，这让他感到…疲惫。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

对于他们两个人而言，代数都是为之头痛的课程。就Cas来说，阅读数字比阅读文字更让他难以理解。正如他说的那样，他知道每个数字是什么意思，但将它们组合起来就成了一堆乱码，完全不知道在说些什么。除此之外，仅仅改变其中的某一位数字，整道数学题都会分崩离析。

这显然就是刚刚发生的事，因为Cas大声地叹了口气，伸手揉着眼睛。“你第十八题的答案是多少？”他疲惫地问道。

Dean看了一眼作业纸。“47。”他回复道，尽管他也不确定这个结果是不是正确。

Cas发出恼火的声音，将作业本推到Dean正坐着的厨房桌子旁，“我怎么算出来的不一样？”

Dean仔细看着Cas的计算过程。Cas作业本的横格之间有很多涂抹的痕迹，显示着他试图将所有的数字都排列整齐，而不是让它们在纸上胡乱跳舞。“这里是12，”Dean说，“不是21。”

Cas拿起Dean顺着桌面滑回来的本子，“应该是这样，我猜。”他叹了口气，摇晃着头，“我们还剩下多少道题？七道？”

Dean点点头，看向挂钟。Sammy半个小时内不会回来，他正在棒球队训练，老爸也发短信说他会晚点回家。

“我需要休息。我的眼睛都快出血了。”Cas把椅子从桌边推开，疲惫地揉着脸。Dean将铅笔夹在数学书的折页里，朝后靠向椅背。

一阵令人愉快的安静从桌上弥漫开，是那种‘互相非常了解的好朋友，可以不必用说话来填补空白’的安静。Cas站起来去倒水，Dean看着他做这件事，一个问题在脑海里深深地扎了根。这不是一个新问题，只是他之前从来没有说出口。

“Cas？”他犹豫地问道，他的朋友正滑坐到对面的椅子上。“我能问你点事情吗？”

Cas吞下一大口水。“当然可以。”

Dean强迫自己去看Cas的眼睛。“你到底是怎么发现的？”看着Cas的眉毛微微挑起来，Dean急忙又深吸了一口气，解释着自己的话。“我是说——你第一个出柜的人是我，而且我知道你害怕这件事会改变些什么，害怕得要死，所以我从来不会对此小题大做。我们之间并没改变什么，我发誓。这没什么大不了。但是我……你知道吗，从那之后我们再也没有正式谈论过这个。”

Cas点点头，低头瞥了一眼双手，紧张地舔着嘴唇。“是啊，我……我发现你给了我一点空间。”

“空间。是的。”这是一个很好的说法，Dean不知道要如何正确地询问那些他不觉得自己有资格过问的事。“如果你需要更多空间……我是说，你发现这件事大概有多久了？像是，三个月？”

“不止。”Cas深深地吸了一口气，仿佛是为了让自己平静下来。“我的心里一直有一个人。”他在一段很长时间的沉寂之后说道，就像是把冰箱制冰格里的冰块一股脑都扔进盆子里，引发了相当大的轰动。“一开始，我只想让他……注意到我。后来我就会想他。一直想。”Cas咬着嘴唇，“接下来，我开始想了……其他事情。我想要的不仅仅是得到他的注意。事实上，这个‘他’是代表男性的那个‘他’……”Cas耸耸肩。

Dean吞咽了一下。‘那个人是谁？’这个问题在燃烧着他的上颚，但他用舌头紧紧压住，拒绝放它出来。这不是他能过问的。

Cas抬起视线，唇角带着一个自嘲的笑。“说真的，当我不能对着常规色情片自慰时，我马上就意识到了，”他说着，用一种准确且大胆的措辞，跟他脸上的红晕并不相称。“我对女性完全没兴趣。”

Dean觉得他的眉毛已经挑到足够高，以致于眼睛开始模糊。他的思绪开始飘远，想要说些什么，一些跟他突然想象出的Cas自慰的画面无关的话，一些让他不必去思考他的身体竟想要帮Cas满足欲望的话，总之什么话都好。

Dean伸手去够那袋正放在桌边的面粉，用手心捂住上面翘起的两个角，仿佛在捂着它的耳朵。“Cas，”他模仿着夸张的愤慨语气，“不要在孩子面前说这个。”

Cas无奈又紧张地大笑起来。Dean松了口气，也跟着笑了，笑得双腿发软。是的，笑声很好。笑声意味着一切都好。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

周五，学校里洋溢着放假的气氛，越是临近放学时气氛越是强烈。其他同学已经整理好了书包。在下课铃响起的最后一分钟，教室里不可避免地充斥着关于假期计划的讨论嘲讽、对家庭作业的抱怨、以及书包拉链被拉起来的声音。

“Dean，”Hanson夫人叫住了他，“我想在你走之前和你说几句话，可以吗？”

这时，下课铃响了，Dean把抱怨的呻吟咽回肚里。这次他又做错什么了？

他走到教室后方，靠近Hanson夫人的桌子。同学们纷纷离开教室，有一些人回头看他，毫无疑问是想知道他这次惹了什么麻烦。Hanson夫人一直等到最后一个人离开，把门关上之后才开始说话。

“你昨天交上来的诗歌给我留下了很深的印象，”她没有铺垫，直接说道，“我很愿意给它满分。”

Dean盯着她。“然后呢？”

“但我不能这样做，因为这篇作业是在截止日期三天后才交上来的，我不能给你任何分数。”Hanson太太给了他一个意味深长的眼神。“我们已经结束这部分课程了，Dean。你是一个聪明的孩子，非常聪明，很有天赋。但如果你继续迟交作业，你会挂掉这门课。”

Dean有点坐立不安。“诗歌课程已经结束了吗？”他问道。

Hanson夫人重重地叹了口气，“我想是这样。祝你有个美好的周末。散文草稿的截止日期是周一。”她认真地看着他。“周一，Dean。不是周三，不是周五。是周一。”

“我会完成的。”Dean保证道。他应该会按时交作业，事实上，他已经快写完了。

Dean朝停车场大门走去。Cas通常会在这里等他，一起走路回家。现在乌云已经在天空翻滚起来，似乎在酝酿着一场大雨。那些高年级学生的车子无所事事地发出噪音。Dean走过他们，稍微希望有天他可以开自己的车来学校。是的，尽管他仅仅住在五个街区之外，但是高年级的学生可以在午休时间开着车子离开校园。这种自由就像一盏灯塔，在Dean的未来畅想中闪烁。

他走过拐角，准备去电线杆底下等。然而当他看到Cas的时候，他的胃缩紧了。

“该死，”Cas说，“把它还给我。”

“我可不这么打算，”一个高年级的男生说，把Andy从Cas的头顶扔过去，站在他身后的另一个男生接住了面粉袋。第三个男生——Dean相当确定他们都是三年级的——正在抢Cas的背包。Cas站在那里，两只手臂都被第四个男生从后面抓住了。

“嘿！”Dean喊道，加快了脚步，“放开他，你们这帮混蛋！”

“哟，你男朋友来了。”领头的那个男生取笑道，伸出手抚摸Cas的头发。Cas试图躲开，五官因厌恶和愤怒而扭曲。

Dean懒得纠正；他将背包放在人行道边才走近那波人，不愿打架时给他们一个可以抓住的东西，如果真的会打起来的话。那个蹲在Cas背包旁边的男生站起来，在Dean试图将他推倒的时候猛烈反击，让Dean差点摔倒。

“你有什么问题，基佬？”他质问道，再次推着Dean的胸膛

Dean绷紧下巴。这个推动只是一个序曲，很快就会演变为一场斗殴。他也可以现在就开打。

他没打算从那人的脸下手；那张脸鼓着让人讨厌的尖利骨头，要是打中他的鼻子，自己拳头也会疼。除此之外，他大概比Dean高一头，如果他试图打倒Dean的话，Dean不占任何优势，所以Dean将他狠厉的拳头砸向身边另一个男生的太阳穴上。

这一拳达到了预期的效果：男生弯下腰，加倍地喘息，后退了几步。Dean将他推到一边，肾上腺素正在他的全身循环，他看向另外三个攻击者。

领头的那个没时间对这件事做出反应，只是愚蠢地站在那里，眨眼看着Dean。Dean暂时将他放在一边，注意力转向正抓着Cas的那个男孩——这是他第一次认真打量Cas。

“去他妈的，”Dean咆哮道。“你被打出了一个黑眼圈。”

不可避免的，来往路人在安全距离之外开始聚集，Dean能看见一个成年人正匆忙从教学楼那边赶来。很好。他依然可以在老师终止他们之前造成一些伤害。

随着一声咕哝，Cas从地上抬起双腿，让后面抱着他的那个男生突然失去平衡。Dean在震惊中认出来这招来自他朋友的剑道课，Cas将自己的身体前倾，想把身后的男生从肩膀上扔过去，摔在地上。

这招没有奏效。Cas和男生都摔在人行横道上。当那个高个儿男生压在他身上的时候，他再次咕哝了一声。Dean耸了耸肩。至少这是一次很好的尝试。

“嘿！”

老师已经赶到附近了。领头的男生看起来慌张了一会儿，然后冷笑着甩出句“基佬”，在逃跑之前拽了一把Dean的T恤衫，几乎把Dean拽倒。

最后那个男生将Andy在手里扔来扔去，在跟着他的首领逃跑之前把面粉尽可能重地砸在地上。

Dean感觉到血液里窜起一阵寒意。他看着面粉袋子从空中飞过，在重力作用下砰地摔向地面。袋子裂成两半，腾起来的面粉好像一朵云朵，悉数洒在沥青路面上。

“你们这群杂种。”Cas从地上说，试着从压着他的男生身下钻出来。Dean从不知道他有咒骂的能力。

Dean攻击的第一个男生像一阵风似的跑了，跟着前面两个男生。这时老师赶到了，Dean能看见另外两个老师正在学校外面的人行横道上面慢跑，追赶他们。一个老师抓住把Cas压倒在地上的男生，他的嘴里爆出一串咒骂。Dean跪在Cas身边，帮他站起来。

“来吧。我们走。”

“你们留在这里。”老师严肃地说，当Dean扶起Cas。

“没可能的。”Dean回答说，带着些怨气。当他们离开的时候，Dean伸手捡起他的包。他没有扶着Cas太多，路上撞到了某个人。

“Dean Winchester！”老师在身后喊他。“我会打给你父亲，告诉他这件事！”

“打呗，”Dean嘟囔着，“也许他会分些注意力来管管。”

“Dean，”Cas说，嗓音哽咽，“Dean，那个……Andy呢？”

仿佛有一团东西堵住了Dean的喉咙，让他喘不上气。“待在这里。”

他没管洒在沥青地面上的面粉。当他捡起面粉袋，包装裂得更严重了，更多的面粉撒在他的手上。Dean觉得吞咽更加困难。这是一袋面粉，却只剩这么点了。他尽可能地将毯子围在面粉袋的断口处，转身面对Cas，将它抱在胸前。

他们沉默地走在人行道上，Cas的肩膀因为挫败而下降。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

Dean给Cas一大包冻豌豆，Cas用它压着眼睛，瘀伤的边缘已经开始发紫了。Dean给Cas清洁在他来之前Cas在人行道擦伤的地方，然后在肥皂水里洗毛巾。

“这真是太 _ _蠢__ 了。”

听到这话，Dean转过身。Cas已经抽噎起来，用手背擦着脸颊。Dean发出了一声模糊的同意。

“这……这只是一袋面粉。一个作业。不是……不是一个真正的孩子。不是我实际上应该关心的东西。”Cas吸着气。Dean移开视线，不确定他是否应该看着他朋友哭出声。

“我很确定，如果我们跟Morris先生说说，他会让我们过的。”Dean说，在水龙头下面洗着毛巾。

“不是那样的。”Cas困难地吞咽着。Dean将洗干净的毛巾递给他，他用那只空闲的手接过去放在胳膊上，擦拭着伤口，“只是……我会成为一个差劲的父亲。”

Dean看着他。“Cas，这只是一个作业。并且我们才 _ _15岁__ ，不到真正当父母的年纪，我们理应做得不好。”他强行挤出一个微笑。“我的意思是，我知道对你来说不能好好完成作业很难接受，不过——”

“但是以后呢？”Cas问道。

Dean深吸了一口气。Cas正在料理另一个醒目的黑眼圈，情况可能会变得更糟，他却在担心未来一个不确定的亲子关系？“以后你不必担心那些混蛋会围攻你，把你的孩子摔在街上。”他小心翼翼地说。

“是的，”Cas阴沉地回答，“但是以后我就要担心他们手里有枪，或者他们打电话给儿童保护中心，用一个莫须有的借口将他从我身边带走，或者……”他说得太急，呛住了，Dean赶紧阻止他继续说下去。

“那么我们以后会对付他们。”他伸手从Cas手里拿走肥皂毛巾，主动擦拭另一只胳膊，这样Cas就不用把冻豌豆从眼睛上拿开。“我很抱歉。”他心情沉重地说。

“为什么道歉？”Cas问道。

“因为我让这种事情发生在Andy身上。发生在你身上。”Dean咽了下口口水。

Cas摇晃着头。“不是你的错。”他叹息着，放下那袋豌豆。“如果我再跟别人打架，妈妈非得杀了我。”

“是啊，好吧，这也不是你的错。”Dean捡起那袋豌豆，将它轻柔地压在Cas脸上。

Cas没试图抬手接过豌豆袋。“Andy……还剩下……多少？”

Dean瞥了一眼厨房桌上的那捆蓝色毛毯。“没剩多少了。也许我们能用剩下的面粉做点小饼干。”

Cas哼了一声，用手指按摩着眼角。“太蠢了。”他重复道。“我们……我是说，我们甚至没有选择对方，我们只是被分派到一起的合作伙伴，我只是……”

Dean的呼吸卡在胸口。“你只是什么？”

Cas发出一个类似于笑声的呼气。“很有趣，我们假装成……”他吞没了后半句话，接下来的句子变得仓促混乱起来。“我知道你很直，我们永远都不可能在一起，所以假装成一对家长充满了乐趣。就是这样。我不知道……我没有想和你在一起，不要用奇怪的眼神看着我，并且……”他闭上了眼睛。“我……算了，忽略我吧。请你忘记我刚说过的一切。”

Dean把手落在他怀疑了一阵子的地方。Cas的脸被冻得发红，因为他一直在用力挤压那些冻豌豆。

“你不想让我们在一起吗？”他最后问道。

Cas抬起双手遮住脸，呻吟了一声。“求你忘了我说过的话吧。”他恳求着。

Dean舔了一下嘴唇。“Cas，我……”

“Dean，答应我。”Cas说，脸依然藏在手后面。

作为回应，Dean伸手将Cas的手从脸上拿下来。之后，他就在那，在他丧失勇气或胡乱猜测之前，他向前倾斜，将嘴唇压在了Cas的嘴唇上面。

这个吻……跟Dean想象中不一样，虽然他也不知道自己究竟在期待着什么。Cas的嘴唇干燥，微裂，但却那么温暖。Dean愧疚地拉开了两人的距离。

Cas的脸上涌出很多颜色，除了那种冷冻的红色和开始出现的淤伤。他张开嘴，试着说出什么，却无法组织语言。他盯着Dean，好像不确定Dean真的在那里。

Dean吞咽着。“我，呃……我希望你能……帮我弄清自己。”他紧张地笑起来，垂下视线，审视着桌子。“现在提出这个请求好像不太合适，但是……”他耸耸肩。“感觉像是，现在不说，就永远没机会说了。”

Cas继续警觉地眨着眼睛。

“可以说点什么吗？”Dean无助地说道。“随便什么都行？”

“好的，”Cas最终说道，点着头。“当然。好。我说。”他吞咽着，再次抓起那袋豌豆。“豆子。”他轻声说，将它们又压回眼睛上。

“豆子。”Dean附和道，一时冲动地握住Cas的另一只手。

Cas紧张地向后靠去，他那可辨认的眼神中仍然流露出亢奋，然后他放声大笑。

“怎么了？”Dean问道。

“没什么。只是……真讨厌，我妈妈在某些事情上总是对的。”

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

在经历了两个黑眼圈，一只受伤的手，一次意外事件（Cas挥舞着手中雨伞进行自卫），三次停课，一次险些被开除，一次摔跤比赛被罚下场，四次因扰乱公共秩序而留堂之后，Dean终于在Cas作为学生代表在毕业典礼中走上主席台做传统的告别致辞时鼓掌喝彩了。

致辞的所有幽默都在正确的点上，如果非要找个不足之处，就是略微平淡。Cas学士帽上的流苏随着他的手势晃动，脖子上五颜六色的荣誉绳也摇摆不定。金色的那根，来自荣誉团体；红色的，来自志愿者小组；绿色和蓝色的是什么含义，Dean不记得了。最后那个是新增的荣誉绳，深紫色和白色相间，来自LGBT学生联盟。

这也是Dean唯一的荣誉绳。

“今天，成年的帷幔在我们肩头落下，”Cas用抑扬顿挫的嗓音说，为这个漫长的演讲作总结，“我知道，你们中的大多数人并不惊讶我站在这里。我知道你们中的一些人接受我。我也知道你们中的另一些人更希望我不站在这，仅仅是因为我是谁，和我是什么人。”

一阵不舒服的窃窃私语在学生之间传递。他们低下头，看着塑料椅上的廉价聚酯长袍。

“但是不管我是谁，不管我是什么人，我们都是人类。并且今天，我们都将通过一个前进的仪式，一个里程碑，我们可以一同庆祝。无论我们是谁，或着我们将要成为什么样的人。我们团结一致，用勇气，决心，也许还有一点疑问，去面对他们口中那个可怕的真实世界。由两千个十六岁的学生组成的班级，我们是兄弟姐妹——并且，我们拥有不容小觑的力量。”

在当地的报纸上，有一篇简短的文章报道了这所高中首次出现了一名已出柜的同性恋发表了一番很受欢迎的演讲。之后引起了关于紫色荣誉奖章和它代表的含义的讨论，还收到一些给编辑的信件，表达出对Cas参加毕业典礼的不满。

Dean和Cas都没有读那些信，Cas的母亲也是。她没参加毕业典礼。很多年之后，她依旧不肯承认她有过一个儿子，更不会承认她的儿子有一位丈夫。

那是她的损失，因为她的孙子Andy绝对是个开心果。

 

 

<全文完>


End file.
